


only you, trust me

by ariatl



Series: just for us [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, in which sara is emotionally vulnerable and very anxious, sara's turn to be jealous! lmao, takes place after defeating calot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariatl/pseuds/ariatl





	only you, trust me

Laughter flitted through the meeting room as they watched the ship outside the window burst into flames, Liam's hand clapping against his leg as he doubled over his knees, Sara's arms crossing her stomach to hold herself together. "Guess it wouldn't survive the jump then," She managed through laughs then bit her bottom lip, attempting to stifle her laughter.  
  
"Nope." He grinned, leaning against the railing, his eyes roaming over her face for a few moments, a strange, sweetly soft look dancing across his dark features as he took her in. His lips pressed together for a moment as if he was afraid to ask. "You good, Sara? You kinda seemed to shut down halfway through that dumbass' ship."  
  
"What, me?" Sara very nearly jumped from the question, sheepishly smiling and dismissively waving a hand at him then shrugging as an afterthought, her body feeling very awkward suddenly. "Nah, I'm good, Liam." A pause. "Promise." Her hands ran through her long black hair, slightly catching on a few tangles while she desperately tried to steady herself, swallowing thickly.  
  
"You're a terrible liar, babe." A scoff, though it came out as more of a forced chuckle, escaped him. He reached out to take the hand that waved at him, lacing his fingers with hers. "I know your tells like the back of my hand. I can tell something hurt you." His voice was so soft, so sweet. "What happened? You know you can tell me. I know I might be an ass sometimes," a breathy chuckle, "But I've a wickedly awesome shoulder, y'know?"  
  
She sighed stiffly, staring down at their hands that were intertwined, his thumb gently brushing over hers. Silence hung in the air as she attempted to string her thoughts together, idly wondering if maybe, just _maybe_ , she was overreacting now, reading too much into the lines. She does tend to do that a lot. "It..." She sighed. "It kinda seemed like there was something between you and Verand. The way you two looked at each other through that vidcall, I mean..." Her hand lamely gestured to the air, trying to make sense of her own words.  
  
Liam couldn't hold back the laugh that suddenly burst through him, taking her other hand and pulling her against his body. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, crushing her against him, then leaned forward to press his forehead to hers, his dark eyes boring into hers. "Sara Grace Ryder, you're the only one I've got eyes for." He grinned. "Trust me."  
  
She closed her eyes for a moment, ignoring the burning in her cheeks, a soft sigh escaping her. Relief very nearly numbed her, desperately trying to calm herself down. "For real?"  
  
He nudged her nose with his then pressed a soft kiss to the tip, a big smile dancing across his face. "For real. Me and Verand? Friends. Never flirted, not even once, not even one thought of that." After a moment, his hand reached up to cradle her jaw, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. "I meant it. When I said we're serious? We're serious. That means no one else. I don't want anyone else, just you. Only you."  
  
His words made her smile from ear to ear, a happy, airy giggle mixed with utter relief escaping her. "Thank God. I know, I know, I think too much sometimes."

"Hey, it's all good. We balance each other out. I don't think _enough_ , and you think  _too much_. Boom, match made in heaven."  
  
Her arms wrapped around his neck to pull him into a kiss, the ghost of a giggle in the back of her throat. "God, you're such a goof, Liam."

"Yeah, but I'm your goof." A soft sigh escaped him as he pulled away, idly chewing his bottom lip, watching her for a few seconds before he smirked, all lopsided and cute. "I see what you mean now." He kissed her deeply this time, smiling into the kiss. "You're _ridiculously_ cute when you're jealous."

Her eyes rolled, playfully giving his chest a shove away from her, only for him to resist and pull her into a ridiculously tight hug, him laughing _hard_. "I hate you."


End file.
